


The Damn Ukelele

by srmarybadass



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M, gratuitous use of a ukelele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: BA/Murdock, BA holding Murdock down and fucking him (movie-verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Damn Ukelele

He had no idea where Murdock found it, because the entire team had been watching him like a hawk, but somehow, Murdock had gotten his hands on a ukelele.

_Plink-plink-plink-plink_.

The notes drifted downstairs through the relatively thin ceiling, where BA was attempting to read the latest Dan Brown novel. Crazy fool almost came up with crazier plans than Hannibal.

Almost.

_Plink-plink-plink-pliiiiiiink._

Throwing the book down, he stormed upstairs and threw open Murdock's door. There the pilot was, sitting on his bed and strumming a ukelele like he was oblivious to how annoying he was.

"Ah, Bosco!" he grinned. "Come to join me? I think I can find you a tambourine."

"I'm here to shut you up," BA informed him. "Now, you can hand over that damn ukelele, or you can suffer the consquences."

"Mighty big talk," Murdock drawled, looking around, as if thinking.

"Three seconds," BA said. "One-"

"Bosco, please, let's be reasonable-"

"Two-"

"What if I just-"

" _Three."_

Having made a decision, Murdock -- still clutching the ukelele -- leaped off the bed and made a mad dash for the door. He was fast, but BA was faster, and before Murdock took two steps out the door, BA had him by the collar of his shirt. With barely a fraction of his strength, he flung the pilot back onto his bed and jumped, wrestling the ukelele away from him.

Murdock proved to be stronger than he thought, not to mention plenty tenacious -- the crazy fool didn't want to give up that damn ukelele, under any circumstances, but while Murdock was learning to fly, BA was learning to fight for his life, and within thirty seconds, he had Murdock's wrists pinned down and was sitting on his hips, effectively immobilizing him.

Suddenly, he realized that the exertion of, essentially, rolling around on a bed with Murdock -- _Murdock_ \-- was having a relatively obvious physical effect on him. He froze, wondering what was the least awkward way to get out of this without returning the ukelele to Murdock as a distraction.

As it turned out, he didn't need to distract Murdock, because Murdock didn't want to be distracted.

"BA?" he said quietly, staring up at BA with those great, big, sparkly eyes of his. Everything BA needed to know was in those eyes.

"If I let you up," BA said slowly, "will you promise not to go for the ukelele?"

"Cross my heart," Murdock agreed, and BA let go of his wrists and shifted back so that Murdock could sit up properly. Once he was up, BA grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him close, effectively silencing the pilot with a searing kiss.

"Why, Bosco," Murdock gasped when they let up for air, and to tug off their already-rumpled shirts. "I do declare, I had no idea you felt this way."

"Do-" _kiss_ "-you-" _kiss_ "-ever-" _bite_ "-shut-" _grope_ "-up?"

"Not while I'm awake," Murdock replied breathlessly. He ran his hands up BA's chest, down his arms, around and over every single marking on his skin. "I love your tattoos. Ooh, is this one a tiger?"

" _Seriously_ , Murdock?"

"But _is_ it?"

_"Yes_ , it's a goddamn tiger!" BA growled, almost ripping Murdock's belt buckle clean off in his haste to remove it. Murdock, apparently, had fingers far more nimble, because he was already throwing BA's belt on the floor. He wrapped his arms around the much larger man -- they just barely circled him -- and yanked him in closer, until BA was almost certain he was crushing the smaller man, except that if Murdock could survive as many flaming chopper crashes as he had, he could probably handle a little BA.

Or, you know, a lot of BA.

"Do you feel-" Murdock stopped talking for one blissful second as BA's teeth nipped over a particularly sensitive spot on the side of his neck. But all good things must come to an end. "-- that a tiger -- represents you, on a metaphysical level?"

"I feel that it's time for you to shut up," BA decided. With that, he flipped Murdock over so that whatever he said was effectively smothered by the convienently placed pillow.

"Much better," BA sighed happily, grinning into the back of Murdock's neck before biting his shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark but not so hard he broke the skin.

_"Loofs en be droorah,_ " Murdock said. BA attempted to ignore him, but Murdock repeated himself, sounding even more urgent. "Loofs en be droorah!"

BA huffed, annoyed, and grabbed the pilot's shoulders, lifting him up just enough for him to speak. "What'd you say, fool?"

"I _said_ , the _lube_ is _in_ the _drawer!"_

"Wonderful." BA shoved his face back into the pillow, relishing the _"mmmrph!"_ and rummaged through the drawer of Murdock's bedside table, which contained three comic books, a bar of chocolate, and -- alarmingly, as it _was_ Murdock -- a roll of duct tape, in addition to a garish pink bottle.

"The fuck?" BA mumbled, almost distracted from the very attention-grabbing sight of Murdock's naked body spread out wantonly beneath him. "Did Face get you this shit?"

Murdock mumbled something that sounded disturbingly like "early birthday present for him and the boss-man." BA ignored it for his sanity's sake. Instead, he dumped a bunch on his fingers, the scent of strawberries hitting his nose -- clearly, Murdock was kinkier than he had been giving him credit for, and he had been giving him a lot of credit. 

When he slowly pressed two fingers into Murdock's opening, the effect was immediate. The pilot actually stopped making noise, and all of his back muscles tensed up immediately.

"Relax," BA whispered. "Relax, you crazy fool, I'm going to make it so good for you."

He could _feel_ Murdock drawing a shaky breath. Slowly, he trailed kisses across the back of Murdock's neck, butterfly-light, incredibly gently for a man trained to fight since childhood.

After several minutes, Murdock's sighs became moans, and BA decided that if he didn't get up in that crazy fool right about them, there would be two crazies on that bed. Running his hands soothingly down Murdock's sides, he slid into him, slowly but surely.

_Damn,_ Murdock was tight.

He groaned, and so did Murdock. Worried for a moment, BA stilled, letting the pliot adjust. Only when Murdock reached back, blindly digging his fingernails into BA's shoulder, pulling him in even closer, did BA begin thrusting. Slowly at first, and then faster, picking up a rhythm that had Murdock gasping into his much-abused pillow, hands twisting in the sheets. He gave as good as he got, meeting BA thrust for thrust, arching his back and jerking his hips as his breathing grew more and more ragged. BA was quite sure that, if Murdock were able to talk, he would be making some sort of strange running commentary, probably about fencing. 

But he couldn't talk, as his face was in a pillow.

By sheer force of will, BA held himself back, waiting for Murdock to fall out of rhythm, jerking wildly. With a near-scream that was -- fortunately, the walls were relatively thin -- muffled by the pillow, he came all over the sheets. Moments later, BA followed, collapsing in a heap of giant, mohawked jello.

"C'mere, fool," he said sleepily, pulling Murdock flush against his chest with his last bit of remaining strength.

"I must say, Bosco," Murdock mumbled as he snuggled in tightly, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, well, nobody expected the Spanish Inquisition either, fool," BA replied, feeling Murdock's chest spasm with a wild giggle at the quote from his favorite movie. Happy that he managed to silence the crazy fool -- _his_ crazy fool -- BA drifted off to sleep.

*****************************************************

He was rudely awakened several hours later by a familiar sound. A terrifyingly familiar sound.

_Plink._

_Plink._

_Plink-plink-plink-plink._

_"Murdock!"  
_


End file.
